I'm Sorry, Mrs Hudson
by gopadfoot
Summary: Mycroft attempts to clear the air by apologizing to Mrs. Hudson. There are more than apologies shared. NOTICE: I uploaded the first chapter again by mistake. Now I uploaded the new one. I'm sorry, and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I just don't get Mrs. Hudson's treatment of Mycroft, as much as I love her. Especially in TFP, where she was basically mocking him as he was being humiliated by his brother and John. She seemed to be still angry at him for the episode in TLD. This one-shot is my thoughts on what would happen if Mycroft tried to apologize. I'd love to hear your thoughts.

* * *

"Sherlock isn't home now," Mrs. Hudson told the haughty man with his umbrella, sniffing impatiently.

"I know that," he smiled coldly. _Of couse he did,_ the landlady thought. "I'm here to meet with you."

"Oh?" She lifted a challenging eyebrow.

"If you'd be so kind," he said, his smile getting more strained. He tapped his umbrella on the floor.

"If I must," the woman answered, her tone anything but inviting.

The British Government found himself shortly sitting by the kitchen table at 221a. Refreshments weren't offered.

"Is this about Sherlock?" the landlady asked, a note of concern creeping into his voice.

"Not quite," the younger man answered uncomfortably. "This is about me...and you. I'd like to, err, offer an apology."

"I see," she answered, surprised.

"Yes, I'd like to apologize for having offended you."

"Offending _me_? Is that what you think this is about?"

"Mrs. Hudson," Mycroft gritted through his teeth. He took a moment to collect himself. In a perfectly composed voice he continued. "I understand that I have committed some offenses that you find unforgivable. I'd like to make amends and put this behind us."

The Iceman Man paused, and then his expression changed into something resembling awkwardness. "I'm just not sure which of my misdeeds you take such exception to. If you would clarify them for me, I will be grateful."

Mrs. Hudson observed him, and noticed that he seemed genuinely at a loss. She melted a bit at that, and decided to repay his efforts with her own honesty.

"Well, first of all, young man, you had your spooks invade my house, and go through your brother's belongings."

"I apologize for that. I thought I was helping. I was concerned about not knowing what set Sherlock off. I needed to figure that out, before..." he trailed off.

"Well, you could have asked me! I was the one who figured it out after all."

"With all due respect, Mrs. Hudson, at the time, you were just as lost as everyone else. My brother was drugging himself for weeks, and no one, not even you, could stop him."

"Alright, but you should have asked me before bringing your men," Mrs. Hudson capitulated.

Mycroft looked guilty. "I should have. I suppose I wasn't thinking very clearly, was I." He made his question sound like a statement.

She gave a small smile at that. Then she her face turned annoyed. "What about what you did to poor John?"

"Oh, Dr. Watson? I do understand I shouldn't have been intruding on his personal grief-"

"He was grieving for his wife, you heartless idiot!" Mrs. Hudson interrupted him. She noticed Mycroft flinch. "Couldn't you have given him a few moments?"

"I'm sorry," the younger man said quietly. "I'm afraid I wasn't quite considering his feelings at the moment. You see, I believed my brother was... heading down a path of no return. I've- I've watched this happen before, you understand, with a different sibling. Psychosis is something that has afflicted more than one in my extended family, and I was always afraid... Sherlock was always so emotional, and with his history, the demons he carried, I was... scared."

Mrs. Hudson stared at her visitor, mouth agape. Never had she seen him show such genuine emotion, much less admitting to it. He continued softly.

"I know that Dr. Watson us what you consider family, and so was his late wife. Sherlock considered them as such, too, and that's why I've always my best to- to protect them. I nearly caused a scandal at MI6 when trying to go after the one who betrayed Mary Watson. I did it for Sherlock. Yet at that moment, I saw a man who had hurt my brother, who had spurned him and then beaten him up. Forgive me if I didn't consider his feelings at that point.

"I was also very concerned about what Mary Hudson might have said. She is the one who saved Sherlock's life, yet her history with him wasn't smooth sailing. She had a unique background, and she may have had somewhat...different priorities when it came to issues of life and death. I couldn't imagine what she had told him to make him go berserk."

Mrs. Hudson didn't reply. She heard the genuine worry and anguish in the younger man's tone, and couldn't find it in herself to be mad.

"I realize that I'm less than welcome over here. No doubt Sherlock has encouraged you to relate that message. He has his scores with me, and I accept responsibility for that. I would, however, appreciate it if we could call a truce. You see, Mrs. Hudson, there are times that my brother could use an extra eye on him. There are still times when he... is lost, and although I don't always understand him, I still have years of experience as his brother, and sometimes, I understand him in a way that others don't."

Mrs. Hudson sighed. "The poor boy. Let's just make a deal. You continue keeping an eye out on him, but do let me know when you're taking drastic measures, especially when it involves my property, hmmm?"

"Of course, Mrs. Hudson," Mycroft replied, bowing his head chivalrously.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" the landlady asked solicitously.

A flash of hurt passed through his eyes. "No, thank you. I do know how to make my own, you know."

"I'm sorry," she blurted.

"That's alright. I know I'm not anyone's favorite person, and there is always some merriment to be found at my expense. I'm used to it," he said ironically. He gave her a smile, tired and despairing, before heading to the door. "Look after him, Mrs. Hudson," he said quietly at the doorway, before disappearing from view.

The landlady stood in rooted in place for several moments. "Look after yourself, too," she murmured.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Based on an idea I got from _blackcat55,_ who wanted to see more of Mrs. Hudson and Mycroft, as well as Sherlock's reaction, I wrote this piece of humor and fluff. Enjoy!

* * *

Sherlock burst into 221a, looking for a sample of Mrs. Hudson's "herbal soothers" for an experiment. The landlady wouldn't mind, he was sure. After all, Sherlock had no interest in smoking cannabis; he went for harder stuff.

"Mrs. Hudson!" he while striding through the hallway. "I called you from upstairs. Didn't you-" he stopped mid-stride and mid-sentence. "What are _you_ doing here?" Sherlock asked, his voice filled with loathing.

"I would think that wouldn't be hard to deduce, brother mine. I'm drinking tea and eating some of Mrs. Hudson's delectables blueberry scones."

"I can see that," Sherlock said impatiently. "I can also see that you gained four pounds, and are about to gain several more if you don't lay off the scones."

"Your deductions are spot-on. No wonder you are considered England's foremost detective, what with your skills at stating the very obvious," Mycroft's words and tone dripped sarcasm.

"You come into _my_ house, invade _my_ landlady's flat, eat _my_ landlady's scones, and then you have the gallery to lecture me about deductions?"

"Boys," came a chiding tone. Both "boys" turned to look at Mrs. Hudson. "I will not tolerate any bickering over here. Like you said, Sherlock, this is _my_ flat, and I get to make the rules over here."

Mycroft looked at her guiltily. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Hudson."

Sherlock just looked at her in confusion. "Mrs. Hudson?" he asked her, his voice quieter now. "What _is_ he doing here?"

"Well, I thought that was clear" she frowned.

"Yes, drinking tea, stuffing- I mean eating scones, but why?"

"Why not?" the landlady asked with a perplexed expression.

"Because... you know... he's Mycroft. Rings a bell? The man who doesn't sochalice, unless he can manipulate something out of you, like your life savings, or your firstborn child."

"Actually, we were just discussing the rising taxes and that awful situation in the Middle East. I wasn't asked to sign anything, in fact." The landlady's tone was calm, and her expression still slightly bewildered, as if she couldn't understand what all the fuss was about.

"Yet. Besides, I thought you didn't like him all that much. Reptile, remember?"

"I like reptiles." This was said with such innocence that it caused Mycroft to let out a startled chuckle, while Sherlock gaped.

"Mrs. Hudson!" he nearly wailed. "I thought you were on _my_ side!"

"Of course, dear. That's why I invited your brother over for tea. I thought it was time for me to get to know him. As I always say, family is all we have in the end, isn't that right, Sherlock dear?"

The landlady smiled sweetly at the detective, who was wearing a chagrined expression, and then she discreetly winked at the British Government.


End file.
